Un secreto que lleva disfraz
by FreyFolchart
Summary: El "Club de Fans Pokemon" ha decidido hacer un festival en Pueblo Paleta para sus dos miembros más queridos: Red y Pika. Por supuesto, los Pokemon Holders son los invitados de honor, pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando uno de ellos intente cancelar a último momento?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Disclaimer!**

Bueno, ciertamente tengo que hacer un buen descargo de responsabilidad con este fic.

1) Quiero aclarar, para salvar confusiones, que me aferré al manga de Pokemon. Entonces Green es el rival del Red y nieto del Profesor Oak y Blue es nuestra querida ladrona. Evitamos marearnos (ya, en serio, ¿tan difícil les era mantener los nombres?)

2) Soy una antigua lectora del Manga y tengo que admitir que... nunca lo termine. Recién ahora estoy no solamente encontrado los archivos para poder leerlos, sino que además estoy contando con el tiempo para hacerlo. Intentaré aferrarme lo más posible a la historia, pero un error siempre es posible. Igualmente he leído bastante sobre todos los personajes para tener una idea bastante consistente de cada uno. Si encuentran algo que no encaja, haganmelo saber, la crítica es siempre bienvenida.

3) Esto se conecta con el punto dos. Quise tomarme ciertas licencias con esta historia, ya que en realidad estoy haciendo una suerte de "estilo libre" con los personajes. No quiero caer en un OoC, pero tampoco estoy siguiendo una línea estricta. Simplemente tomé a mis personajes favoritos y diseñe un escenario "nuevo" para ellos, a ver qué sale.

4) Este es mi primer fic de Pokemon, y es mi sueño escribir desde que tengo unos 12 años. Blue y Green fueron mi primera OTP, siempre quise escribir sobre ellos. Por eso les pido: ¡No tenga piedad! Critiquen, comenten, opinen, hablen, discutan... lo que quieran. Todos sus comentarios, siempre que sean respetuosos y constructivos, serán bienvenidos.

Ahora si, los dejo ¡Disfruten!

 _Intenta otra vez. Falla otra vez. Falla mejor - Samuel Beckett_

* * *

Yellow se bajó de Dody con cuidado y se plantó frente a una pequeña casita a las afuera de Pueblo Paleta. Estaba muy agradecida que Blue se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarla con su atuendo para el Festival que el _Club de Fans Pokemon_ había decidido montar, era la primera vez que asistiría a un evento semejante y no tenía mucha idea de cómo vestir, lo único que esperaba era que pudiese conservar su sombrero.

—¿Blue?— llamó a la puerta. Nadie respondió —¿Hola?... ¡Blue, soy yo, Yellow!

Golpeó otra vez. Nadie respondió. La pequeña rubia frunció el ceño curiosa y miró a Chuchu confundida, aún era temprano, pero el Festival era ese mismo día, si Blue había decidido hacer compras de último momento Yellow tendría que arreglárselas con su modesta ropa habitual.

—¡Blue! —llamó por tercera vez, tomando el picaporte de bronce y haciéndolo girar simplemente por intentar algo más. Con un suave «click», la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver el oscuro interior de la casa, parecía que nadie había pasado por allí en días— ¿Hola… hay alguien? — _Red me dijo que Blue estuvo aquí ayer_ pensó la rubia mientras entraba sigilosamente seguida de Chuchu. La sala estaba completamente vacía y a oscuras, igual que la cocina, una escalera desaparecía en el primer piso de la casa, donde estaba la habitación de la castaña— …¿Blue?

Con paso temeroso Yellow se acercó a la escalera, Chuchu movió sus orejas nerviosa pero ella no necesitó ver a su Pokemon para saber que había alguien más en la casa, también había escuchado esos murmullos. _Quizá lo mejor sea llamar a Red, o a Green…_ se dijo a sí misma mientras subía uno a uno los peldaños, pero era tarde, si se iba en ese momento no tenía ninguna garantía de que al regresar ese "alguien" siguiese allí. Quizá Blue estaba en peligro, quizá alguien estaba intentado secuestrarla, o herirla o…

—Oh no, oh no, oh no… ¿Y ahora qué? —escucho la rubia mientras unos pasos frenéticos iban de un lado a otro de la habitación. Esa parecía ser Blue—... Jiggly, dime que esto te convence, por favor…

Yellow soltó el barandal tranquila y suspiró divertida. Tanta preocupación y misterio para nada, Blue simplemente estaba teniendo una de sus tantas crisis de vestuario y ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar. Mucho más relajada permitió que Chuchu se suba a su hombro y sin pensarlo demasiado dio los pocos pasos que la separaban de la puerta.

—Blue, hola, ¿sabías que tu puerta está abierta...

—¡AAAAAH! ¡Por todos los cielos, Yellow, casi me das un infarto! —gritó la aludida cubriéndose con una toalla, su cabello se veía húmedo de la ducha aunque ya estaba arreglado en un increíblemente perfecto peinado para la fiesta. La pobrecita se quedó inmóvil en el marco, mirando con sus grandes ojos amarillos a su alrededor, verdaderamente, la habitación de su amiga era un caos. Había ropa regada por todos lados: sobre la cama, las sillas, la cómoda, incluso de las puertas colgaba alguna que otra prenda. Solo un pequeño espacio quedaba libre y era donde Wigglytuff se había instalado.

—Lo siento —se excuso—, pero creí que recordarías que iba a venir, después de todo prometiste ayudarme a prepararme para el festival.

—¿Eh? ¿Festival? ¿Qué festival? —preguntó Blue frunciendo el ceño confundida. Yellow apretó los labios ligeramente molesta, ¿acaso su amiga le tomaba el pelo? ¡Si incluso tenía unas bonitas orejas falsas imitando todo el peinado de un Vulpix!

—¡El festival de "Club de Fans Pokemon", Blue! Vamos, no me hagas bromas… ¡Tú ya estás arreglada!

—¿Qu-que yo qué… Oh… ¡OH! ¡El festival!... ¡No puede ser es hoy!

—Si, pero eso ya lo sab...

Antes de que Yellow pudiese decir algo más la castaña desapareció corriendo en el baño y cerró la puerta de un golpe. La rubia se volvió a ver al pokemon de su amiga, pero este simplemente suspiró resignado. Blue siempre era así. Lentamente, Yellow se acercó a la puerta y llamó suavemente, algo estaba sucediendo.

—Blue, ¿te encuentras bien, quiere que vuelva más tarde?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! Quédate Yellow, enseguida salgo. Solamente tengo que… terminar de arreglar algunas cosas de mi disfraz —gritó ella desde el interior.

El "Club de Fans" había resuelto que la mejor forma de homenajear a los pokemon era vistiendo como ellos, así que todos los habitantes del pueblo tenían que disfrazarse de alguno, o al menos diseñar un conjunto que se parezca lo más posible.

Blue se recargó en la puerta y buscó su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella. Bueno, al menos el festival sería una excelente forma de salir y pasar inadvertida… por primera vez, se arrepentía de haber abierto su gran boca. _Quizá Green tenga razón, quizá realmente soy demasiado ruidosa… si tan solo no se me hubiese ocurrido ir al bosque verde sola..._ pensó para sí misma mientras se enderezaba y se acercaba al espejo. Apenas se tocó el rostro buscando alguna otra imperfección, por ahora nada nuevo había aparecido. Solamente rogaba que Yellow no hubiese prestado demasiada atención a cómo se veía. No, incluso cuando podría llegar a pasar inadvertida, no podía salir así a la calle, mucho menos meterse en el medio de un festival. Lentamente regresó junto a la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

—¿Yellow? —preguntó suavemente. Escuchó pasos del otro lado.

—¿Qué sucede, Blue?

—Escucha, creo que no iré al festival… no… no me siento demasiado bien, creo que algo me sentó muy mal en el almuerzo.

—¿De verdad? —Yellow se escuchaba desilusionada, no era para menos. Desde que habían escuchado del festival las dos no habían hablado de otra cosa. Sería la primera vez que celebrarían algo así juntas y habían planeado hacer miles de cosas. Blue incluso se había encargado de confeccionarle un disfraz y le había propuesto que podía idear un plan para dejarla un rato a solas con Red, ella sabía lo mucho que su mejor amigo le gustaba a la chica de ojos amarillos— Entonces… supongo que no podrás ayudarme a arreglarme, ¿verdad?

Blue se miró al espejo, Yellow no era tan inocente y despistada con Red, pero quizá con una buena actuación logre engañarla, después de todo, siempre había querido una oportunidad para meter mano en el largo pelo de su amiga y arreglarlo un poco. Con un suspiro y conteniendo la respiración abrió la puerta del baño, Yellow estaba sentada en la cama del cuarto con Chuchu sobre las rodillas.

—Tonterías —dijo con una sonrisa—, ningún dolor de estómago impedirá que te ayude.

Yellow se quedó catatónica en la cama. Si Blue decía sentirse mal, lo estaba disimulando a la perfección, porque estaba realmente radiante. Tenía un disfraz completo e increíble, mejor que cualquiera que alguna vez hubiese visto. Llevaba el pelo arreglado (y teñido) como las colas de Vulpix, y el flequillo torzado sobre la cabeza con un par de orejas falsas. Un vestido sencillo de color ladrillo se le adhería al cuerpo. Desde su rodillas unas botas de piel oscura hacían de patas. Para completar el disfraz tenía unos diminutos guantes también de piel oscuros e incluso se había maquillado apenas la nariz con un toque de negro, para que se pareciese a la de un hocico.

—¡Estás bellísima! —exclamó la pequeña abriendo los ojos como plato. Con esos colores los ojos azules de Blue parecían más profundos y vivaces, su piel destacaba en cada espacio que tenía para lucirse y esa ropa no hacía otra cosa más que favorecerla— Si Green te viese así se moriría… —dijo sin poder contenerse. Ambas sabían que el líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde tenía un cierto interés en ella, aunque nunca le habian logrado sacar una palabra al respecto.

Blue hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia, aunque estaba ligeramente ruborizada; Yellow era la persona con el corazón más puro del mundo, solamente alguien como ella podría ver belleza en algo… así.

—Basta, el que va a morirse es Red cuando vea el traje que hice para tí.

Casi una hora después, Yellow se contemplaba en el espejo de cuerpo entero de Blue sin poder salir del asombro. Su amiga había hecho un trabajo maravilloso, no tenía otras palabras para describirlo. Por supuesto que su elección había sido más que obvia, pero igualmente le encantaba estar disfrazada de Pikachu. Blue se las había ingeniado para permitirle usar su sombrero y aún así convertir su largo pelo rubio en dos orejas (incluso le había pintado las puntas de negro para que realmente se vean como las de Chuchu). El vestido era amarillo y sencillo, aunque mucho más elegante que el que ella solía usar todos los días. un cinturón que le marcaba la cintura hacía las veces de cola y unos pequeños zapatitos amarillos terminaban el conjunto. En la espalda, donde los pikachus solían tener dos líneas de pelaje más oscuras, el vestido tenía dos finísimos y delicados cortes cortesía de Blue, ella nunca podía dejar de ser coqueta.

—Y… terminamos —anunció la castaña cuando dio el toque final a las mejillas perfectamente redondas y rojas de Pikachu en su amiga. Ahora realmente estaba lista, y se veía hermosa. Blue sonrió con tristeza, le habría encantado ir—. Te ves preciosa.

Yellow se sonrojó tanto que de pronto el maquillaje no parecía tan necesario. Blue la abrazó por detrás y sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, a pesar de todo se sentía feliz por su amiga.

—¡Una foto! —exclamó la pequeña mirándola de lado— Si no vas a ir al Festival, tomémonos una foto ahora, por favor Blue…

¿Cómo iba a negarse a esos ojos suplicantes? diablos, había hecho un gran trabajo, Yellow se veía diez veces más adorable de lo habitual. Con una sonrisa buscó en su cómoda una vieja instantánea que había conseguido en sus viajes y se plantó frente al espejo.

—¡¿Hola?! ¡Chicas! —la voz de Red llegó desde algún lugar de la planta baja— ¡Blue tienes la puerta abierta…

Con un leve rubor en las mejillas Yellow se asomó por la puerta.

—¡Estamos arriba! Enseguida bajamos… —grito antes de volverse otra vez— ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir, Blue?

Pero ella de pronto estaba paralizada con una expresión de pánico en el rostro. Un sonido estrangulado salió de sus labios, algo parecido a un "yip" y soltando la cámara desapareció en el baño otra vez. Alguien empujó la puerta detrás de Yellow

—Wup, ¿se puede? —el pelo azabache de Red se asomó desde el pasillo y miró a Yellow con una sonrisa— ¡Wow, Pikachu! Te ves inscribe, Yellow.

Otra vez, el maquillaje no hacía falta.

—Gra-gracias...

—¿Blue ya está lista? el Festival está por comenzar… —la voz de Green apareció por detrás de Red y la oji-amarilla pudo escuchar a su amiga agonizar en la otra habitación. Algo le sucedía a Blue y estaba claro que no quería que sus amigos lo supieran.

—En realidad… Blue no se siente demasiado bien —explicó la pequeña sin mirar a ninguno a los ojos. Sabía que no era capaz de mentirle a Green, el era demasiado inteligente—. Me dijo que no irá al festival…

—¿Qué? ¿Es broma? ¡Si fue ella la que prácticamente nos obligó a ir! —Green apartó a Red y abrió la puerta con enfado, por supuesto que él no estaba disfrazado, pero el simple hecho de que asistiera era todo un logro para sus amigos.

—Si, pero…

—¿Dónde está? —insistió el morocho. Yellow apuntó la puerta del baño, Red pasó entre sus amigos y golpeó con amabilidad. Su disfraz era sencillo pero divertido. Iba vestido completamente de azul excepto por una remera blanca con una espiral negra, incluso había conseguido una guantes blancos rellenos para imitar los puños de Poliwrath— ¿Blue… te sientes bien? —preguntó.

—E-eh, no del todo… pero no se preocupen por mi, chicos. Disfruten el festival, siento no poder ir… —respondió ella mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

—Pero, no puedes dejarnos ahora, Blue —insistió su amigo— Vamos, ¡incluso Green está aquí!

Blue sonrió, le había tomado una semana convencerlo de que el festival no sería una completa pérdida de tiempo. Realmente quería ir, pero… no, no podía, era demasiado arriesgado, incluso para ella.

—Lo siento chicos… de verdad, no puedo.

—… incluso está disfrazada —escuchó murmurar a Yellow.

—Blue, escúchame: hace semanas que solamente hablas de esta fiesta, no puedes simplemente no ir… te prometo que si llegas a sentirte mal te acompaño de regreso, pero vamos, ven con nosotros.

Sabía que Red era capaz de tirar la puerta abajo si era necesario. Suspirando la castaña se puso de pie, rogando al cielo poder hacer la mejor actuación de su vida sin un solo tropiezo. Abrió al puerta con cuidado y fingiendo completa despreocupación sonrío a sus tres amigos.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos o no?


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, hasta ahora todo ha salido bien… no tendría por qué preocuparme, ¿verdad?_

Pero lo estaba, desde que había puesto un solo pie fuera de su casa Blue miraba a su alrededor como si estuviese en una trampa mortal. Por suerte el entusiasmo de Yellow y la energía de Red eran suficientes para encubrir su nerviosismo, solamente tendría que soportar un hora, luego fingiría sentirse mal y se regresaría, entonces asunto resuelto.

—Te ves bien.

Blue apenas giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Green. Él siquiera la estaba mirando, sino que tenía la vista fija en el suelo y su expresión era más que nada aburrida. La castaña apenas sonrió, viniendo de él, ese era un enorme cumplido.

—Gracias… tu no te disfrazaste —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Agradece que vine hasta aquí, chica ruidosa. En este momento podría estar en el Gimnasio haciendo algo realmente útil… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, por ahora, pero no sé cuánto tiempo durará —mintió

A diferencia de otras oportunidades, el Club de Fans realmente se había esmerado en el Festival. Las calles estaban iluminadas con guirnaldas de pumpkaboo y aquí y allá había puestos de disfraces y comida. En la calle principal una banda tocaba y la gente bailaba en grupo.

—Creo que todos se merecen disfrutar de esto —dijo Red sacando sus pokeballs y lanzádolas al aire. De pronto allí estaban todos sus compañeros de viaje, mirando el festival con sorpresa y emoción. Poliwrath casi estalla en felicidad al ver a Red disfrazado como él. Al poco tiempo, sus tres amigos lo siguieron y de pronto una enorme banda de Pokemons iba de aquí para allá con sus entrenadores, corriéndose entre ellos, jugando y comiendo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Blue? —preguntó Yellow mientras sacaba un trozo de algodón de azúcar para dárselo a Chuchu.

La castaña apenas volvió la vista a su pequeña amiga, en realidad, no había vuelto a pensar en su "malestar" desde que salió de la casa. Seguía sin poder creer que nadie note su condición, pero todos parecían demasiados concentrados en la música y el mundo a su alrededor… quizá era la primera vez que a Blue no le molestaba no llamar la atención.

—Un poco mejor… pero creo que será mejor que regrese.

Se miró a sí misma un momento, las botas de piel le hacían picar y el vestido se sentía extraño. Las orejas eran una completa incomodidad y todavía creía que esa mancha en su nariz jamás se iría. Se sentía extraña, ajena a su propio cuerpo, como si hubiese algo incorrecto moviéndose bajo su piel. La única que cada tanto reparaba en ella era Yellow, pero siempre le repetía lo bien que se veía, a veces era extraño cómo funcionaba la percepción.

Su amiga apenas asintió decepcionada, seguramente esperaba que con toda esa emoción flotando en el aire ella se olvide de su dolor de estómago y se quedase, pero Blue seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—¡Hey chicas!—un feliz Red de pronto se apareció entre la multitud. Como era de esperar él y Green no tardaron en encontrar algunos retadores para una batalla, después de eso se habían ido a probar los diferentes juegos de la feria— ¡Miren lo que conseguí! —tanto él como Pika cargaban una cesta de dulces y otra con bayas, seguramente alguno de los juegos de la feria ofrecía comida como premio. El estómago de Blue rugió entusiasmado, en realidad, con lo caótica que había resultado su vida esos últimos días, apenas se iba comido algo… ver esos dulces justo bajo su nariz le abrió el apetito— Coman, hay suficiente para todos.

Blue estiró la mano de forma inconsciente, pero a medio camino se retractó, con el hambre que tenía podría haberse comido la cesta entera pero supuestamente estaba enferma... su estómago se molestó aún más.

—Toma esto, te sentará mejor.

Sin ningún aviso Green de pronto se apareció a su lado con una manzana, a pesar de su constante expresión seria se veía que estaba disfrutando el festival. Blue sonrió mientras tomaba la fruta, sabía que al final él terminaría disfrutándolo, por eso había insistido tanto en que fuese.

Quizá fuese por la cantidad de diferentes aromas que circulaban en el aire, o simplemente por todos los cambios que la castaña estaba sufriendo, pero justo antes de poder darle el primer mordisco a la manzana, su nariz se estremeció y no pudo contener el estornudo.

—¡Achis!

Un resplandor rojizo brilló frente a ella por un momento y cuando miró sus manos se paralizó. Su manzana… esa que estaba a punto de morder, de pronto estaba chamuscada. Una gran marca oscura mostraba el lugar donde el calor la había alcanzado. ¿Sería posible…? ¿Ella… ella había exhalado fuego como un verdadero Vulpix? Sin siquiera moverse levantó la vista hacia sus amigos, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados intentando elegir su dulce predilecto, nadie la había visto. Ni siquiera lo había notado, pero ahora su garganta se sentía tibia y ligeramente irritada. La manzana se cayó de sus manos… realmente había sido ella, estaba empeorando, ya no estaba afectando sólo su apariencia. Asustada miró a sus amigos ¿Y si de pronto comenzaba a exhalar fuego fuera de control? Su expresión de miedo debió ser demasiado evidente porque hasta Red reparó en ella.

—Ey, Blue, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —ofreció el morocho.

—¿Qué…? No, no… no hay problema, solo… necesito un momento ¿Si? Enseguida regreso.

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás se giró para darle la espalda a sus amigos y se alejó de la gente. Necesitaba calmarse, pensar en un nueva excusa para regresar sin compañía y desaparecer de allí. No podía dejar que Red vaya con ella ¿Y si lo rostizaba? Yellow jamás se lo perdonaría. Tenía que volver por sus pokemons e irse sin que nadie lo note. Quizá y con mucha suerte podría usar el discurso del Director del Club como pantalla.

" _Es una buena idea, me escabulliré, haré que todos regresen a sus pokeballs y me iré mientras todos miran el escenario_ " Parecía un buen plan, o al menos lo era hasta que de pronto un dolorosa parálisis la atacó de golpe. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y tuvo que llevarse la mano al vientre para intentar mitigar el dolor. Era como si una bola de fuego intentase formarse dentro de ella. No podía dejar que nadie la viese así, sus amigos se preocuparían y, ¿cómo explicarles que de pronto parecía tener las habilidades de un Vulpix? Tal vez su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a eso, quizá no podía soportarlo.

Casi a rastras logró llegar hasta un callejón. Apenas si podía caminar, las piernas le parecían de gelatina, de pronto Ditty parecía más consistente que ella. Manchas negras y rojas parpadeaban en sus ojos, sentía escalofríos aunque bajo su piel parecía correr fuego. De pronto, un dolor punzante se disparó en su pecho, algo tan violento y paralizante que se estrujó el pecho intentando retener el dolor. Se dobló hacia adelante y cayó de rodillas, el sudor le recorría la frente.

" _Qu-qué… ¿Qué me pasa?"_

Una nueva ola de dolor la obligó a apoyar las manos en el suelo, las fuerzas le fallaban y creía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Ya no podía ocultarlo más, necesitaba a sus amigos, sea lo que sea que sucediese con ella. Intentó usar todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, su cuerpo resistiéndose a cada movimiento que le ordenaba. Logró sentarse en sus rodillas, jadeando y temblando por el esfuerzo, pero otra sacudida la hizo caer.

No podía moverse, tampoco hablar, el dolor inundaba su cabeza y la hacía estremecerse en el suelo. Pensó en sus pokemon, todos afuera, en el festival, jugando con los compañeros de los demás… ¿Cuánto tardarían en notar que no estaba? Sólo esperaba que pudiesen regresar sanos y salvos a la casa. A su alrededor todo comenzó a oscurecerse, un sonido lastimero escapó de sus labios. La música y las luces del festival se fundieron en una extraña mezcolanza delante de sus ojos y, de golpe, todo quedó en silencio. La música, las voces, los diferentes gruñidos y silbidos de los pokemons desaparecieron. Los colores se perdieron hasta quedar en negro y Blue se desmayó en medio de ese callejón, sintiendo fuego bajo sus manos y todo su cuerpo aullando de dolor.

La música carnavalesca inundaba las calles, las voces lentamente se volvieron más nítidas " _¿Do- dónde estoy?"_ . El dolor desapareció lentamente, su piel ya no quemaba, ya podía respirar bien. Con cuidado Blue se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, se sentía mareada y confusa, pero lentamente podía recordar lo que había sucedido… ella rostizando una manzana y de pronto ese dolor sofocante en su pecho… "¿ _Cuánto tiempo me habre desmayado?"_ pensó la castaña mirando a su alrededor" _¿Por qué todo de pronto se ve más grande?... Y… ¿de dónde salieron las mangas de piel, pensé que mi vestido era… AAAAH"_

Dando un salto Blue se miró las manos… o patas, para ser más correctos. " _Oh no, oh no, esto no puede estar pasando, no, no"_ Giró sobre sí misma unas cuatro o cinco veces, tratando de convencerse de que esas seis colas perfectamente cepilladas no le pertenecían realmente. Su ropa, su "disfraz"... ella ya no se _parecía_ a un Vulpix... ella **era** un Vulpix. Se había transformado en un pokemon.

Tendría que haber imaginado que finalmente sucedería. Primero, su ropa simplemente se había "fusionado" con ella; lo que Yellow había calificado como un hermoso vestido suelto simplemente daba la ilusión de serlo. Blue había intentado quitárselo miles de veces, pero simplemente estaba adherido a ella, cualquier intento por removerlo la hacía gritar como si le arrancasen el cabello. Luego aquella horrible mancha en su nariz había aparecido; lo que todos creían que era maquillaje no podía estar más lejos de la realidad… realmente su rostro estaba convirtiéndose en un hocico y esa nariz oscura era tan áspera como la de cualquier pokemon. Su pelo, su color de piel, a lo largo de todo el día todo su cuerpo había mutado… la manifestación de sus habilidades debió haber sido el último escalón antes de la transformación final.

" _Esto no puede ser real… no puede, no. Tiene que ser una pesadilla, por favor… ¿por qué no... porqué no pasó antes?"_ Blue retrocedió hasta encontrarse con la pared, como si así pudiese alejarse de sí misma.

—¡Mira! —exclamó un niño en la entrada del callejón— ¡Que bonito Vulpix!, ¿crees que tenga entrenador?

—Mmm, no lo creo, mírala, parece demasiado alerta —le contestó su amigo.

—Mejor así, seguramente vino del bosque por el olor de la comida... —Blue logró escuchar el sonido de una pokeball expandiéndose a un tamaño final— ¡Kingler, usa burbuja!

" _¡No, esperen! no soy un pokemon, soy una entre… Aaaaah"_ Blue logró esquivar al ataque por un centímetro, al parecer esos niños estaban decididos a atraparla. Además, considerando que ya no podía hablar, le sería bastante difícil comunicarse.

Para ser que nunca había andado en cuatro patas, se las ingenio bastante rápido para sacar el ritmo y escapar, saltando sobre unas viejas cajas y pasando por sobre Kingler y su entrenador. No tenía idea de cómo utilizar sus ataques, o si es que realmente funcionarían… tampoco quería intentarlo.

—¡Hey, vuelve aqui! —sin mirar hacia atrás, Blue salió otra vez a la calle principal del festival. La gente seguía concentrada en los juegos y la comida, pero eso solamente entorpecía su intento de ruta de escape, tenía que perder a esos niños… —¡Allí está!

" _Esto es malo, no puedo dejar que me atrapen… ¿Qué pasaría si termino en una pokeball?"_ Algo pellizcó su cola y la pobre aulló de dolor, de alguna forma Kingler había logrado alcanzarla y ahora la tenía firmemente sujeta.

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó el niño desde atrás. Blue sintió la cara arder y entre la furia y el dolor las famas estallaron en su interior. Incluso sabiendo que los pokemon tipo fuego eran débiles frente a los tipo agua, soltó una llamarada directo al rostro de Kingler— ¡Wow, mira ese poder!

Apenas sintió que el agarre de las pinzas cedía tiró con fuerza y salió rodando. A tropezones se se puso de pie y se dio a la fuga otra vez… ¿Esto era lo que sentían los pokemon cada vez que intentaba capturarlos?

" _Si salgo de esta, prometo aprender cómo atrapar pokemons con los métodos de Yellow, ¡Lo juro!"_

—¡Oh no, ni siquiera lo intentes! —exclamó el otro niño— ¡Vamos Seadra, ayúdanos, chorro de agua!

Por el rabillo del ojo Blue llegó a notar que era un tiro certero, no tendría forma de esquivarlo a tiempo. El impacto la hizo rodar varios metros, jamás imaginó que podría hacerle tanto daño. A pesar del dolor se puso de pie rápidamente, tenía que demostrarle a esos niños que todavía podía pelear, de otra forma intentaría lanzarle una pokeball. Apenas había logrado ponerse de pie cuando la vio: el sombrero grande, sus coletas pintadas como las orejas de Pikachu… ¡Era Yellow! Sentada junto a Chuchu y su Wigglytuff, parecía estar hablando algo con Red.

" _¡Yellow!"_ ella estaba segura de haberla llamado con todas sus fuerzas, aunque claro, siendo un Vulpix el resto del mundo debió haber entendido algo muy parecido a un gruñido. Como pudo se puso de pie, esquivando un nuevo ataque de burbujas de Kingler y esta vez corrió tan rápido como podía.

Yellow suspiraba mientras apretraba los labios en una mueca, Blue no aparecía por ningún lado y sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse. Green se había alejado un poco para buscarla con Charizard desde el aire, Red acababa de regresar con Pika, pero al parecer no había señales de la castaña por ningún lado.

—Nunca se habría ido sin sus pokemons —afirmó ella mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Wigglytuff. Un fuerte alboroto la hizo levantar la mirada e intentar ver qué es lo que sucedía. La gente exclamaba molesta y se apartaba dejando un corredor en el medio de la multitud. Yellow apenas ladeó la cabeza cuando descubrió a un Vulpix corriendo en su dirección perseguida por un Seadra y un Kingler.

—¡Seadra, chorro de agua! — gritó un chico en el mismo instante que la pequeña saltó en sus brazos y se refugió en su pecho. Yellow vio el torrente ir directo hacia ella, así que tratando de proteger de la mejor manera a Vulpix se encogió en sí misma y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó.

La rubia levantó la vista sorprendida justo para ver al Venasaur de Red sacudirse después de semejante chapuzón. Él se volvió hacia ella con tranquilidad.

—¿Estás bien, Yellow? —preguntó. Ella asintió antes de reparar en la pequeña Vulpix que se revolvía en su pecho.

" _No dejes que me capturen, por favor, por favor… ¡Diles que no me atrapen!"_

—¡No la atrapen! —repitió la rubia de forma inconsciente. Apenas parpadeó confundida y miró a Vulpix con curiosidad, nunca le había sido tan fácil y claro comunicarse con un pokemon.

—¡Ey, ese Vulpix es nuestro! —gritó un chico, iba vestido como un Exeggutor y el Kingler se detuvo a su lado de forma defensiva.

—¡Es verdad, nosotros estábamos persiguiendola! —siguió el otro.

" _Diles que te pertenezco, que eres mi entrenadora"_

—Soy su entrenadora —repitió Yellow mirando con dureza a ambos. No estaba del todo segura por qué había dicho aquello, pero esa pobre pokemon parecía tan asustada y convencida de sus palabras que Yellow habló sin pensar. Red se volvió hacia ella confundido, claro que conocía a todos sus pokemon y ciertamente un Vulpix no estaba dentro de ellos.

—¡Mentira! Si lo quieres primero tendrás que vencernos —exclamó el niño.

Antes que nada Yellow se concentró en la mirada de Red e intentó hacerle entender que había algo extraño en todo eso, que debía seguirle la corriente. Por un inquietante momento, el morocho siguió mirándola con sus ojos rojos confundido, pero de repente simplemente asintió y miró a ambos chicos desafiantes.

—¿Dos contra uno? no me parece demasiado justo… si pelean contra ella, tendrán que pelear conmigo también —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Bien! —contestó el chico "Exeggutor", sin embargo su amigo se inclinó y trató de susurrarle algo al oído.

—Viejo, sé que le ganaríamos a esa niña sin problema pero… el otro de ahí es Red, es el entrenador más fuerte que hay. Ganó la Liga Pokemon y es uno de los chicos que tiene las Pokedex del profesor Oak… nos hará puré.

—¿Hay algún problema? —desde detrás de los dos amigos Green se abrió paso para quedar junto a Red. Por un instante, miró a Yellow y a la pequeña Vulpix con curiosidad, pero la rubia le hizo entender con la mirada que luego se lo explicaría.

—¡Esa chica quiere el Vulpix que yo estaba persiguiendo! —exclamó el entrenador de Kingler molesto, a pesar de las advertencias de su amigo, parecía muy decidido en enfrentar a Red— ¡Si lo quieren tendrán que vencerme en una batalla!

Green miró a Yellow por el rabillo del ojo y dejó salir un suspiro.

—¿Dos contra dos? —preguntó dándole unas palmadas a Charizard y sonriendo a Red.

—Claro.

—¡Bien! —exclamó el chico mirándolos completamente desafiante.

—Hermano… ¡él líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde! —susurró su compañero.

—¡No me importa quienes sean, si quieres una batalla, eso es lo que tendrán!

Bajo otras circunstancias, Yellow seguramente habría sonreído ante eso, ese niño le hacía recordar a Red y su coraje desmesurado. Sin embargo algo distrajo su atención de la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse, y era la pequeña Vulpix que seguía encogida en su pecho.

Blue todavía sufría por los efecto que ese ataque de agua había tenido sobre ella y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para procesar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No hasta que Yellow gritó que era su entrenadora. ¡Claro, qué tonta había sido! ¡ella podía comunicarse con los pokemon!

" _Yellow, ¿puedes entenderme?_ " preguntó Blue mirándola directo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —inquirió la rubia en respuesta. Blue no podía sentirse más aliviada.

" _¡Gracias al cielo! Escucha, prometo que te explicaré todo, pero necesito que me saques de aquí, ¡ahora!"_ Miró en dirección a sus amigos, pero ellos estaban concentrados en la batalla.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te sucedió, pequeña?

" _¡Que no soy…! Aaagh, ¡Yellow, soy Blue! ¡Me convertí en un pokemon!"_

* * *

Segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste.


End file.
